clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 10
RE: Well i need you to Fix the redirects. I dont have time to finish the mission so i need you to complete it just for me. Bsyew Talk News 20:54, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Kevin MacLeod - Merry Go I would like it if you please turned this in to a music template: Kevin MacLeod - Merry Go Thank you! TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 00:17, September 22, 2012 (UTC) AngryBird AngryBird doesn't seem to care about the policy and he called me something I hate being called! ChilledEnderman He was bullying and cussing! The pics are the cussing but what I am writing is the bullying: Jackninja5 I am reporting you for cussign *cussing 2:47 -_- 2:47 i was testing 2:47 Still do not cuss! 2:47 if you want to get owned on mc bring it on 2:48 Don't bully either >:( 2:48 im not bullying 2:48 ----_-___- 2:48 That is bullying 2:48 will you just shut the benson talk There are more (Sorry for cussing): 3:26 im gonna continue mod on server of Minecraft 3:26 WAT! tempbaned for 1 day and demoted?!?!?! 3:26 fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff 3:26 :O 3:26 Spam 3:26 fffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ChilledEnderman ChilledEnderman was spamming, cursing, and annoying us on the chat. --LEGOSpinjitzu (talk) 07:33, September 22, 2012 (UTC)LEGOSpinjitzu Message Wall/User talk Hiya P-P, Please can you redirect the page Message Wall:Cap123 To User talk:Cap123. Thank you, Cap123 Reply to 'Mistery Place' Thanks. Thanks, Penguin-Pal... --This vuser supports Money Color! (talk) 12:58, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Caps Rule Hi, Penguin-Pal Is the caps rule officially removed? I don't see the vote at the vote page. Thanks- MiXeR23*1 ([[User talk:Mixer2301|''Messages!]]) I report way too much! But Ts09 broke the rules again (instead of cussing it is flooding) Extra rights for Patrollers Hi Penguin-Pal. The Patrollers user group already had these rights: *autopatrol *patrol *rollback *undelete *movefile ...and I just added these rights: *delete *commentdelete *commentedit *blog-comments-delete *blog-articles-edit *blog-articles-move This should give Patrollers the ability to do the things you mentioned. If you find that there is something you want Patrollers to be able to do that they can't, let me know. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 20:50, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks Joe! ::Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:08, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I was testing if there were a rate limit in the chat. I even asked everybody in the chat if i could test something and they said yes Ts09 (talk) 04:29, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Rate limit ban I know somebody had a herbet avatar. http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Call_of_Duty_Wiki:Chat/Ratelimit_triggered http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/RuneScape:Chat/Ratelimit_triggered I was trying to see if this was on CP wikia. Ts09 (talk) 04:35, September 25, 2012 (UTC) The rate limit wouldn't work in PM btw. permission Hello administrator i would like permission to upload images please. 14:56, September 25, 2012 (UTC) http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ultimate_omega_bot THANKS FOR THE INFO i will have to wait 4 days then 15:03, September 25, 2012 (UTC) http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ultimate_omega_bot RE:RE:Message Wall/User talk Hiya, Thanks P-P, 'Cap123 (Talk)' 18:15, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Mail Hiya P-P, How do you change the user drop down menu from User talk to My mail? Also, There is a vandal: Bad language F word. 'Cap123 (Talk)' 18:24, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Cursing User An anonymous user wrote a comment on a blog which had a bad word. --LEGOSpinjitzu (talk) 18:24, September 25, 2012 (UTC)LEGOSpinjitzu :Hi, Penguin-Pal. I just wanted to let you know that I removed it. Here was the anonymous user who left the comment: . Also, while I'm here, thank you for requesting the extra rights for Patrollers. :) I feel like the rights are more balanced now. And they are especially helpful if there isn't an admin online. :-- 23:20, September 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for taking care for this :) anyway, i'll keep a closer eye on the wiki in the next week. ::Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:49, September 26, 2012 (UTC) BTW Could i also be let to make new pages 19:14, September 25, 2012 (UTC) http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ultimate_omega_bot Re:creating pages its says i don't have permission to create new pages 07:03, September 26, 2012 (UTC) http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ultimate_omega_bot My preferences Hiya P-P, I noticed that you can change the my preferences (on the drop down) to settings, To do so go to Mediawiki:Mypreferences and you can change the content to any thing you want :D. 'Cap123 (Talk)' 18:40, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I know that you are part of the CPW team, and that they're making a Penguin Chat remake. I'm also making one, and I think we could benefit by working together. Mine is called Penguin Chat Remastered. Please reply with any questions/concerns. Contact me at gamertag88@gmail.com Or, for a delayed response, contact me here. I'm Flippers on this Wiki (my old Wiki account). Thanks Music Penguin Pal,what is the Embedded Music ID for the Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Forest theme? --Greeny356 (Talk) 22:32, September 26, 2012‎ (UTC) :For the Forest? It's 333. ;) So... :-- 22:57, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey.youcp stop responding to other people's messages, it's creepy :P :: ::: Heheh. But I'm just trying to help. >:) This way, Penguin-Pal doesn't have to respond to as many messages. :::-- 23:40, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::No, it's ok :) i'm not very helpful when i am away, so you can feel free to respond. ::::Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:27, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Message Hello, I wanted to ask you this ASAP. I have lost my chat mod privelages for almost four months now, and I would really like them back. I will not take no for an answer and would love to be a mod and help the wiki again. Please reply back soon. Sorry Sorry, that was a false threat. and I called him idiot because he took that very seriously. sorry if I misbehaved. --Quimby&walterfan (talk) 07:04, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, Please join chat for few minutes to discuss. Thank you, -- [[User:Sdgsgfs|'Sdgsgfs']] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)]] 11:50, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Music Shouldn't there be a page to show what music is used by each number in Embed Music? Question about pictures. Hey! As I've seen on the New Wiki, and the older one, people have been doing a different kind of Player Card - in-game pictures. If it's Ok, how do you make those pictures? --'''Ocean6100 (talk) 14:12, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Hey P-P! Here's a sample of the kind of pictures I wanted to know about. I hope this helps. --'Ocean6100 (talk) 22:31, September 30, 2012 (UTC)' Thanks! Thanks SO much for the info! :) --Ocean6100 (talk) 23:06, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I cant edit this page so please edit for me! Hi p-p abirdmeister speaking on a page http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Policy/Chat#Chat_Moderators-_new_chat_rules in it it says Whiich instead of which and i cant edit it you should edit if that is okay! Please reply to me on my page! User:Abirdmeister. in reply It was protected so i couldnt :) My day to be chatmod! P-P for my time (Australian eastern standard time) it is October 1st my chatmod day and i haven't got chatmod status yet! User:Abirdmeister. My ban Can you please unban me? I did nothing wrong last week and was just testing if the rate limit was on the chat. I only posted banned since i had it copied from another wikia. Ts09 (talk) 07:54, October 1, 2012 (UTC) There was no mods online and i asked everybody in the chat if i could test something and they all said yeah Ts09 (talk) 08:03, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Picture Gift? Hi P-P How did you make the Picture?, Bsyew Talk News 20:15, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Oh, no problem. Thanks for the gift. I'm eager to see what it is. :) --'Ocean6100 (talk) 20:15, October 2, 2012 (UTC)' Admin Feedback and Referenda Hello there. A new survey has been created for admins only! The survey can be found here: https://www.surveymonkey.com/s/HX5P2YH Please remember to answer honestly and in good faith. The Administration Thanks for the gift! :P Wrong Pass P-P i entered my pass correct(im sure) it said Oops wrong password try again idk why but im SURE it was correct.Can you tell me why if you know.. -Ozann2 hii p-p this is randomperson speaking in anonymous form cus i quit spread word that i quit and tell custard that i left. give him a big farewell. -- 19:31, October 3, 2012 (UTC) randomperson12345 p.s.dont make custard sad that i left. p.p.s.coming back in a few years definatly not now though. 19:31, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Chat Would you mind coming on chat?, Bsyew Talk News 00:41, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Halloween code Hiya P-P, I don't remember getting a code in my email or talk page. Cap123 (Talk) 07:54, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Surprise Cap123 (Talk) 08:40, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Vote Hello, Please vote for the Demotion of Happy65. Think wisely and remember to vote, here. Thank you, Check this this user User:Blacknight62 made this page http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Blacknight62_attack i made it a candidate of deletion User:Abirdmeister Guinydyl removed content from my user page! Help What is http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Commander_Bsyew/Wikia.css for? Can i change my userpage theme? Because i would like to change it to the userpage format in the club penguin test wiki. Thanks, Bsyew Talk News 19:05, October 6, 2012 (UTC) LJK194 Can you stop her from changing some pages to Buttcrack?--User:Greeny356 teh epic won.File:Penguin_3!.png (talk) 21:32, October 6, 2012 (UTC) penguin pal i need to post some secrets of club penguin on a page im gonna make but i cant edit pages could i have permisson? dude is it okay if we could have a meeting? STRUCTURE THIS WIKI NOW SERIOUSLY, I CANT USE STINKING VISUAL MODE TO EDIT PAGES, WHAT IS THIS GARBAGE. AND THANKS FOR SPAMMING MY TALK. ALSO, LJK194 IS UNDERRAGED, HES ONLY 10. DEAL WITH HIM. Swaggermaster9000 (talk) 21:37, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Dear Penguin-Pal, I got banned on chat for no reason. I would like to request to get unbanned, or tell me how long I am banned. I opened a poll to see what the others said. Heres the link :http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:123kitten1/Newest_player_card:_Me Congratulations! And thanks! Hi Penguin-Pal, I just wanted to say, CONGRATULATIONS for a 20,000 edits! Thats the highest edits I have ever seen :O And thanks, I hope my new quiz will be better than my old one. Thanks!- MiXeR23*1 ([[User talk:Mixer2301|''Messages!]]) Bot idea. Hello Penguin-Pal, I have a idea. Since we have 2 bots and CPChatBot is up and running we can merge Syster and CPChatBot to one bot. Because think about it. We have 2 separate bots. One for editing and one for chat. So why cant we make CPChatBot the main bot? Contact me or come on to chat for more information. We can work something out if you disagree., Bsyew Talk News 00:46, October 9, 2012 (UTC) (talk) 07:47, October 9, 2012 (UTC) New vote Hello Penguin-Pal, I have a request. I would like a new vote. So this votw will be about a new userpage header. After many testing we should have a new userpage header. This one is too old. So this is the sneak peak: . Can you confirm this vote?, Bsyew Talk News 01:42, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Vandal I'm not sure if you know but the other day on chat we discussing vandals and trying to find them. We found that Callmechump is editing pages but adding no content. You can deal with it from here. Thanks [[User:C H U N K Y|'C H U N K Y']] [[User_talk:C H U N K Y|'Villainous Crabs Rule!!]] 16:19, October 10, 2012 (UTC) forget it my list works now again doesn't works and i can't post te rror to cp because it doesn't work :( help me please please i'm crying my buddy list of CP i click it and doesn't appears i see the settings and say that i ave 0 friends, theres to times that it fixed but it again does not this with all my penguins in my computer :( Very thanks!!! Yo Please join #AdminMeeting on IRC. --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 16:53, October 12, 2012 (UTC) The bot wont ban cussers! --CppsGuy Aka AngrybirdsSonic (talk) 17:30, October 13, 2012 (UTC) penguin pal how do I upload images to my user page? Thanks Dear penguin-Pal I noticed on my talk page that there was a note saying that I had a link that will give me a free gift.What is that link? Yours sincerely Cpsuperprosecrets Could you make me a signature? Question Hello Penguin-Pal, I was wondering why you promoted shurow,Hey.youcp and Roger to admin for next week? Can you explain a little me so I know about it? Thanks, Bsyew Talk News 16:13, October 14, 2012 (UTC) RE:Pauldrons of Justice Wow you caught that quick! I noticed that too and I fixed right away, before you messaged. I had the feeling someone saw that before I fixed it ;). Thanks anyway. Pj Monster 1 CP (talk)User:Pj Monster 1 CP How will you know an ID for this? http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:163gal/Add_some_moderators New logo Approval Hello Penguin-Pal, I have a sneak peak of a new logo and i need your opinion. This is the logo: Can i add this? Im making a halloween logo so wait :) Please Reply, Bsyew Talk News 22:56, October 16, 2012 (UTC) kuzronk Making a few socks on a wikia Ts09 (talk) 04:00, October 18, 2012 (UTC) hey!! i am new... but my friend Ts09 is band!! could you un-ban him for me? thanks!!! Bg Hello, I came to ask you for a favour, can you please modify this image here. Modify it and make it our new background? I hope you will, thanks anyway. Thank you, -- [[User:Sdgsgfs|'''Sdgsgfs]] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] 12:21, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Epic 12345 here. For the voting, could you vote for me for the Admin status? Chat P-P as soon as you receive this get on chat ASAP and update the chat logs and look at them... Cap123 (Talk) 09:07, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Admin Request Hiya P-P, I am requesting for admin rights. Cap123 (Talk) 09:10, October 19, 2012 (UTC) (I remembered the date after I posted the message before). Request for adminship Can I please become an admin? ADMIN! I want to be an admin(asking because:http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:170046#86 ) I want to be an admin because: I come on chat always if i can(so i saw lot of spammers :/)Help people answer their questions :) Thank You! Hi Hi pp i would love to be a admin (again) i think i am ready (not like the last time -_-) :-) you know it is Apj Um... I have returned. Why do we have 4 new admins and mods? --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 20:00, October 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Quitting the wiki Hello Penguin-Pal, WHY did you extend the ban? I already have been banned in the past few months, it's already OVER, so why are you extending it? So, I am quitting the wiki. I don't care what you think. --You've been with Candy News Tonight, goodnight! (talk) 00:45, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ADMIN REQUEST Admin Request Hey P-P, I`m requesting to be an Admin. I have great qualities, such as how pages should look, how to create pages in the Club Penguin Wiki Format,etc. I would host many Wiki events. Also, I have ALOT of time on my hands that I can dedicate to this Wiki. Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 02:19, October 20, 2012 (UTC)User:Pj Monster 1 CP Admin Request Hi Penguin-Pal! I'd like to request for adminship, of course, even though I'm a temp right now. :D I have over 13,000 edits, I'm on the wiki almost everyday, I'm nice and helpful to all users, and I'm always willing to help out. I feel like if I'm an admin I will be able to help out the wiki SO much more, and that's really what I want to do! :) Happy Halloween! -- Hi Penguin-pal, I am glad you like it :) I am gonna make a pie chart too. -- Dps04talk 08:48, October 20, 2012 (UTC) *NEW PAGES penguin pal could you help me with editing as i am just creating pages and dont know wat to do THANKS! Player Card Pictures Hey P-P! I wanted to say thanks for helping me out with the Player Card penguins. Thanks! :) --'Ocean6100 (talk) 12:26, October 21, 2012 (UTC)' "Mart456t" vandalised the Aunt Arctic page. He removed everything! http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Aunt_Arctic?action=history Wikitables Hi Penguin-Pal! To help improve and organize the wiki more, I've been adding wiki tables to History sections of some item articles, such as I did here. What do you think of this improvement? Do you think I should stop or keep doing it? If you think I should keep doing it, what can I do to improve this? Thank-you! --